Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication systems, and more particularly to closed-loop uplink power control for machine-type communication (MTC) devices.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
By way of example, a wireless multiple-access communication system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, otherwise known as user equipments (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a base station to a UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from a UE to a base station).
In some cases, a UE, such as a low-cost or low-complexity MTC device may have limitations on frequency range or link budget. Various coverage enhancement techniques may be used to enhance communications with the MTC device including repetition of downlink or uplink transmissions. Adapting power control for coverage enhancement techniques may present challenges.